Mark Surge
Mark Surge, také známý jako „Livewire“, je členem Alfa 1 tým. Životopis Časný život Mark Surge byl nedávno vytvořen ve věži shromáždění spolu s Williamem Furno a Natalie Breez. Všichni tři byli jmenováni nováček týmu, s Furno jako vůdce týmu, pod celkovým průvodcem týmu Alfa. ''Vzestup nováčků'' Když byl Alfa tým odeslání do Merak 9, Surge a Breez spěchal do řízení mise se dívat na bitvu. Ačkoli oni byli řekl Zib mlčet, Surge stěžoval, jak Stormer léčil Furno. Dva nováčci později se setkal s Furno v oblasti odborné přípravy, který poznamenal, jak Stormer požadoval dokonalosti, a jak on by si vydělal jeho respekt jednoho dne. Po Furnův jádro byla nabít z důvodu vyčerpání se v oblasti, Surge a tým byl plánován Stormer jít na tréninkové misi pro zvýraznění své dovednosti. Nicméně, vůdce Alfa tým přijali hovor o útoku na výbušninách závodu na Lemus 2 a byl nucen reagovat. Ve středu bitvy, Stormer byl sestřelen XPlode a Rotor. Furno se rozhodl postarat se o duo sám, a volal Furno motorka k bitvě. Surge podařilo zastavit XPlode od porážet Hero s výbušninami, a Furno podařilo zachytit Rotor. Když Corroder napadl staveniště, kde Vězeňská 1331 byl postaven na Tantalus 5, Surge byl na scéně spolu s hromadně, Stringer, a Breez. Surge běžel na pomoc Bulk a Stringer, ale Corroder odstřelil kyselinu na kovovém nosníku nad ním a hodil trosky na Surge. Bulk strčil nováček z cesty a byl přitlačen pod troskami. Surge pokusil vykopat Bulk, ale kov byl příliš těžký na to, aby pohybovat. Stringer, Surge, a Bulk spojeny jádra tvoří hrdina buňky, aby se ochránili od Corroder až Furno přišel porazit darebáka. Nakonec se jim podařilo vykopat Bulk ven. Surge, Breez, Furno, a Stormer cestoval do Mekron City na setkání s Generálním Drax. Stormer vstoupil do okrsku jako první, a byl napaden Drax, který vypadal, že se zbláznil. Stormer snadno manžetou Drax, ale šílený policejní šéf poslal strážní roboty pistole hrdinové dolů. Surge a jeho nováček přátelé se pokusili je sestřelit, ale nebyly příliš přesné a Stormer je vzal ven místo. Meltdown pak prorazil zeď a stříká Stormer s kyselinou. Darebák zápasil ze scény, a zároveň Surge a jeho přátelé se ho snažili sestřelit, ale minul. Po návratu do Hero Factory, bylo zjištěno, že Meltdownův radioaktivní kal obsahoval nanoboty schopné únos systémy robot je. Stormer se rozzuřil a utekl do Makuhero City. Furno následoval Alfa vedoucí, zatímco Surge, Breez, Stringer, a Bulk cestoval do lunárního Tratix sbírat složku schopnou ničit nanoboty. Po příjezdu, skupina byla napadena Tratix Reptoid. Zatímco Bulk a Stringer rozptýlil Tratix Reptoid, Breez našel složku. Nicméně, snakelike zvíře a pak se zaměřil na ni připravují na stávku. Surge popadl svou pozornost na její místo.Tvor zvedl Surge až do svého ocasu a připraveni, aby ho jíst, ale Breez použít své pravomoci mluvit se zvířaty, aby to jej vysadit.Tým pak se vrátil do Hero Factory a podávat protilátku na Stormer, léčení ho. Surge a jeho kamarádi hráli s anti-gravitace Raketa kroužky, když profesor Nathaniel Zib objevil. Zib dal jim nové brnění a částic oddělovače a poslal na pomoc Stormer, Stringer, a volně ložené v New Stellac City, kde se hrdinové bojovali hrom a Corroder. Surge byl zahájen v roce hrdiny lusku na scéně, ale jak on, Furno, Breez a objevil, XPlode a Meltdown objevil stejně. Najednou, Von Nebula otevřel černou díru v obloze a nasaje hrdinové zbraně, včetně rázové vlny v blesku střelce a štítem. Stormer a Furno skočil do černé díry v boji proti Von Nebula, a Surge a zbytek hrdinové použity částice separátory, aby se vyhnula útokům darebáky a omráčení. Darebáci byly vzaty do vazby, Von Nebula byl vtažen do jeho vlastního Černá díra Orb štábu a Surge se vrátil do Hero Factory v triumfu. ''Zkouška ohněm'' Vzhledem k jeho práci v New Stellac City, Surge a jeho soudruzi byli povýšeni do plného stavu hrdiny. Surge a zbytek týmu Alfa byl nedávno vyslán na misi na obranu Tanker Station 22 z přisluhovačů Pán Ohně. když Furno zjistili, že jejich nepřátelé byli absorbovat palivo, Surge pokoušel připojit se k němu pouze Drilldozer se ukázat. Spolu s Breez a Stormer, že se ho snažil bojovat jen aby zjistil jejich zbraně byly schopny poškodit jeho brnění. Ačkoli pracovníci se podařilo uniknout do bezpečí, se hrdinové utrpěl hroznou porážku, a pokoušel se ustoupit. Darebáci se jim uprostřed, ale Surge obětoval tím, že ničí palivové články, což umožňuje další hrdinové uniknout. Surge byl pak zajat a uvězněn. Ačkoli darebáci v plánu držet Surge kvůli výkupnému, podařilo se mu uniknout. Jeho spoluhráči, upgrade na 2.0 forem, se vrátil k čerpací stanici, aby bylo možné zachytit své nové hrozby a záchranné Surge. Surge pomáhal jeho tým zasláním tísňových majáků na Furno a Breez a únos loď pilotoval Jetbug. Surge narazil na loď do ohně Pán, oddělovat jeho paliva absorpční ruku a umožňuje Stormer, aby ho porazil. ''Divoch planeta'' Přivezli ho zpět do Hero Factory, kde se mu dostalo jeho aktualizaci a byl později přítomen na slavnostním připomínající jeho statečnost, kde Natalie Breez prezentovány ho s jeho ledové kopí blasteru. ''Útěk z vězení'' Když Voltix a Temný fantom aktivuje černá díra orb personál umožňující darebáci uniknout, Surge spolu s Evo a Stormer spěchal do skladu darebák na podporu Furno a Rocka v zastavení jejich úniku. Surge pokoušel se vzít na Meltdown jen proto, aby se jeho nohy ulovené v darebáka bič a nakonec se vrhl ke dveřím. Po obdržení jeho aktualizaci, odvážil se na Sigma Sigma sektoru ve vesmíru čelit Dvojitá tvář na poli asteroidů v blízkosti k vesmírné stanici tam. Našel Dvojitá tvář na jednom z největších asteroidů, kde se hádají s sebou. Surge napadl a bojoval Dvoji tváře na mnoha asteroidů, ale bylo porazit a vrhl se na největší. ''Útok mozkožroutů'' Po Útěk z vězení, Surge a hrdinové byli drženi v Makuhero City fanoušky. Surge řekl Breez, že se cítil jako loutka. Alfa 1 tým pak dostal červenou výstrahu od Zib který jim řekl, že pokojné bytosti byly řízeny zlé mozky. Jako obvykle, hrdinové byly aktualizovány s novými zbraněmi a brnění. Surge velel Furno střežit Hero Factory hodně k jeho zklamání. Schopnosti a vlastnosti Tajně, Surge je přesvědčen o tom, že byl postaven s vadou, a že se jednoho dne obrátí na stranu zla. Navzdory tomu, že je plný dobrých úmyslů a je silný a rychlý bojovník, pokud neohrabaný občas. Nicméně, jeho nedostatek zkušeností mu brání náležitě využije jeho skutečnou sílu. Stejně jako jeho spoluhráči nováčků, Surge byla postavena s některými experimentálními částmi, ale Surge odmítl vyšetření, které následovaly. Surge je také považován za vzdorný a emocionální, snadno dostat vyrazil přes jeho pokusy být racionální. Poté, co se stal plnohodnotným hrdinou Surge se stal odvážný, ale poněkud neochotný občas použít své schopnosti. Ten může být také krátké kondenzované občas. Po jeho upgrade na status 2.0, Surge získal tepelně odolné brnění a další vylepšené funkce. On také získal prostor, působí jako sniper na misích. Vzhled Mark Surge zpočátku měl modré a stříbrné brnění, stejně jako průsvitné zelené oči a průsvitný žlutý hrdina jádro. V Surgina 2.0 formě, on má modré a bílé zbroji, zatímco jeho oči a hrdina jádro jsou nyní barevné vápno. Je vyzbrojen pokrývky hlavy vybavené dálkové termo-rozsah a zabudovaným senzorem pohybu, který se používá, aby se zaměřit svou zbraň. Během odpočinkové, Surge dostal modrou zbroj s šedým pokovování. Byl vybaven zařízením ve svém brnění, které mu umožnilo být v prostoru. Zbraně Surge původně nesl blesk střelce a chrání duální zbraně, který dovolil, aby střílet silné blesky a vytvořit štíty z této elektrické energie. Tyto zbraně byly vtažen do černé díry během boje v New Stellac City, i když se nakonec dostal zpět. Po upgradu, Surgina další zbraní je kopí led děla, což mu umožňuje zahájit projektilové rampouchy na útoky zdálky. Během odpočinkové, větší zbraň byla nahrazena střelcem elektřiny a plazmovou zbraň. Jak Útok mozkožroutů, Mark Surge je vybavena křídly a elektrické zbraně, která by oheň blesk. Nastavení informací Mark Surge byla vydána jako jeden z kanystru sady Hero Factory v červenci 2010 jeho číslo výrobku bylo 7169, a obsahoval 19 kusů. Mark Surge bylo re-povolený v lednu 2011 jako jedna ze šesti sady kanystr. Soubor byl prodáván pod názvem „Surge 2.0“ (ve spojení s ostatními „2.0“ soubory ve vlně). Jeho výrobní číslo je 2141 a obsahovala 30 kusů, včetně speciální odznak brnění kus. Jeho části mohou být kombinovány s nex 2.0 vytvořit model slučovač, a kód vytištěn na jeho víku nádobky by mohl být zapsán na HeroFactory.LEGO.cz v rámci funkce HeroPad. 6217 Surge byl propuštěn v lednu 2012 a má 36 kusů. 44008 Surge byla vydána v červenci 2013 a má 66 kusů.